1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to human body tubular passage manipulators and more specifically it relates to a disposable ear cleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When wax build up is in an ear canal a person may try to remove the wax with a cotton tipped applicator. The person may get most of the wax out, but the wax is usually pushed farther down into the ear canal, where it becomes impacted. Adequate examination of the eardrum is impossible. A quick, painless removal of the wax by a doctor becomes difficult and frustrating. Although wax rarely causes deafness, it must be removed. If the doctor cannot remove the wax deftly the first time with a looped curette scoop, then the wax in the ear canal must be washed out. This ear enema is frightening to the person and time consuming for the doctor.
Numerous human body tubular passage manipulators have been provided in prior art that are adapted to extract materials, to massage and to generally cleanse the tubular passages in human bodies. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 33,234 to Boardman; 1,381,829 to Hartman; 1,450,612 to Schultz and 5,334,212 to Karell all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.